Conventionally, when reception status of a broadcast program currently viewed or listened to on a broadcast reception device mounted on a mobile object deteriorates, it is necessary for a viewer/listener to search through channels of broadcast waves by manual operation and to find a channel of another broadcast wave that is currently broadcasting a program (hereinafter also referred to as an “identical program”) of the same contents as the currently viewed/listened program. To eliminate the need of such manual operation, Patent Reference 1 proposes a digital broadcast reception device that finds a channel of another broadcast wave currently broadcasting an identical program on the basis of electronic program guide information and automatically selects this channel when the reception status of the currently viewed/listened program deteriorates.
Further, Non-patent Reference 1 mentions that a reception device for continuously receiving broadcast services from affiliated terrestrial broadcasters at the time of mobile reception for receiving a digital terrestrial television broadcast extending over a plurality of broadcast areas is capable of judging whether or not it is an affiliated broadcast from information of “affiliation_id” (affiliation identifier) in extended broadcaster descriptor, and information on respective broadcast frequencies of a currently received transport stream is included in program specific information (PSI). Furthermore, Non-patent Reference 2 mentions that information on respective broadcast frequencies of a currently received transport stream (TS) is included in program specific information.